marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Storm (Earth-616)/Expanded History
Preface Susan Richards, AKA the Invisible Woman, is a founding member of the Fantastic Four. During a flight into space, Sue and his friends were bombarded with Cosmic Rays that endowed them with fantastic powers. As the Invisible Woman, Richards uses her invisibility powers for the betterment of the human race. This page is an index that expands on various portions of Susan Richards life. From her early childhood to present activities. Wherever possible, these events are ordered by year, per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. =Early Life= * Sue's childhood. * The Medallion of Power * His romance with Reed Richards. * Attending Columbia University * Moving to California =Modern Age= Year One * The origin of the Fantastic Four * Their first battles with foes such as the Mole Man, the Skrulls, Miracle Man, Doctor Doom, the Sub-Mariner, the Puppet Master, the Red Ghost, the Mad Thinker, Rama-Tut, the Frightful Four. * Meeting other heroes such as Spider-Man, the Sentry, the Avengers, and most of the superhero community of the time. * Reed's proposal to Sue and their eventual marriage. Year Two * The Fantastic Four's first meetings with the Inhumans. * Sue's first encounter with Galactus and the Silver Surfer. * The discovery of the Negative Zone, leading to encounters with Blastaar and Annihilus * Meeting the Black Panther for the first time. * Sue's pregnancy and the birth of their son Franklin. Crystal fills in for her on the team. Year Three * Reed and Sue name their child. * Team-up with the X-Men against the Z'Nox, and battle Magneto. * Crystal leaves the team. * The Fantastic Four's battle with the Overmind. * Reed and Sue separate, Medusa joins the team. * Franklin's mind is shut down, leading to the group splitting up. * Reed and Sue get back together, Franklin is restored, and the status quo returns. Year Four * Medusa leaves the team. Sue returns to full membership. * The Fantastic Four battle I.I.I., Aarkon, and the Crusader. * Their adventure to Counter-Earth. * Reed loses his powers and is almost replaced by his double from Counter-Earth. Year Five * The team splits once again. Battles Doom, Reed's powers return and the status quo is restored. * Involvement with the Xandarian War against the Skrulls. * The birth of Terrax, and Galactus battles the Sphinx. * Adventures in the Microverse, battles with Nicholas Scratch, the Ego-Spawn, the Ebon Seeker, and Stygor. Year Six * The Trial of Reed Richards * Contest of Champions * Secret Wars * Thing quits, She-Hulk joins the team. * Sue's miscarriage * Reed and Sue move to Belle Porte * Secret Wars II * Destruction of the Baxter Building. Year Seven * Finding Jean Grey * Final battle with the Beyonder * The Four Freedoms Plaza opens * Search for the Thing * Johnny's marriage to "Alicia Masters" * Reed and Sue take a leave of absence, briefly join the Avengers Year Eight * Atlantis Attacks * Acts of Vengeance * Days of Future Present * Infinity Gauntlet * Infinity War * Franklin is replaced with a teen version of himself. * The "death" of Reed Richards. Year Nine * Sue takes over leadership of the Fantastic Four * The search for Reed Richards * The team battles Hyperstorm * Onslaught * Heroes Reborn Year Ten * Heroes Return * The team moves to Pier Four * Valeria von Doom appears * The "death" of Galactus * Reed poses as Doctor Doom * Maximum Security * Abraxas, Valeria is reborn * Return of the Baxter Building Year Eleven * Birth of Valeria * The Fantastic Four liberate Latveria, the Thing dies. * Fantastic Four travel to heaven to save the Thing. * Financial troubles force the team to get normal jobs. * Avengers Disassembled * The team learns Spider-Man's secret identity * House of M, M-Day and Son of M Year Twelve * Encounter with the Entity * Civil War * The Initiative * World War Hulk * Nu-World * Secret Invasion * Dark Reign Year Thirteen * This section is still a work in progress. Year Fourteen * This section is still a work in progress. =Time Measurement= The history of Reed Richards is governed by the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Please refer to the Sliding Timescale for more on how time is measured. This profile is measured in "years" based on the calendar of the Modern Age. Each year is measured by 365 days from the date the Fantastic Four first gained their powers. }} Category:Expanded History